Konoha University
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: UA, Naruto e mais uma nova turma aprontam na faculdade, histórias difícies de acreditar,mistérios e acima de tudo muita bagunça e comédia, CAPÍTULO 4 ON.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha University

Uma das melhores universidades do mundo e a melhor do continente, todos queriam uma vaga nessa universidade, mas poucos conseguiam, pois era como a universidade dos sonhos, ela fica localizada no interior no Japão, totalmente equipada e moderna, mas também cheia de mistérios e bagunças se você quer fazer parte dela, então se inscreva, serão apenas 6 vagas concedidas, só poderão se inscrever até o dia 08/01/08, e quando o resultado sairá não tem uma data prevista, então participem.

**Nome** ( em ordem japonesa por favor, que é primeiro o sobrenome depois o nome.)

**Idade:** (pode ser entre 18 e 24)

**Aparência:** ( com vários detalhes e por favor que seu personagem não seja perfeito)

**Personalidade: **( o mesmo que o de cima e como eu já falei que não seja alguém perfeito, e por favor sem aquela história de "coração de gelo" ou alguém muito sensível, meiga e que se preocupa com as pessoas antes dela)

**Curso:** ( exemplo, medicina, direito, arquitetura e etc, você decide)

**História:** ( use sua criatividade e cuidado para não ser histórias repetitivas ou dramáticas de mais, como estupro, meu clã foi totalmente aniquilado ou até meu pai não gosta de min, minha mãe morreu, e tal e não se esqueça que é um universo alternativo, sem poderes e tal)

**Par:** ( até duas opções, por favor)

**Como ele o vê:** ( muitos detalhes xD)

**Como você o vê:** ( o mesmo que o de cima)

**Do que gosta e não gosta: **

**Em que é bom e ruim:** ( tente deixar essa parte equilibrada, sem muitas qualidades, assim como também não muitos defeitos)

**Cena especial:** ( usem a imaginação aqui, você também pode optar por não ter a cena especial)

**Algo a acrescentar:** ( mais alguma coisa que você queira adicionar ao seu personagem)

**Pares que estão disponíveis:**

**Homens:**

Deidara-engenharia-23 anos

Tobi-arquitetura-24 anos

Pein-direito-24 anos

Neji-direito-19 anos

Sasuke-medicina-18 anos

Naruto-marketing-18 anos

Shikamaru-adimistração-18 anos

Kiba-medicina-18 anos

Kankurou-arquitetura-20 anos

Gaara-adimistração-18 anos

Sai-psicologia-18 anos

**Mulheres:**

Hinata-adimistração-18 anos

Tenten-educação física-19 anos

Temari-educação física-19 anos

Ino-direito-18 anos

Karin-economia-19 anos

Shizune-pedagogia-24 anos

Hana-medicina-19 anos

N/a: bom pessoal é isso aí, eu vou deixar as fichas abertas até a Terça, lembrando que as fichas que eu vou considerar como válida serão aquelas que estarão no review, fora disso eu não aceito e também não pode mudar nada na ficha depois de mandada, e você devem Ter percebido que não tem algumas pessoas, tipo Itachi, Sakura, Lee e tal, mas é porque eu pretendo fazer Itachi e Sakura e o Lee é porque não vai ter ele mesmo, bom e vocês devem Ter percebido que tem uma garota nova e ela será uma personagem original minha, a ficha dela está aqui a baixo, e não se preocupem continua sendo 6 vagas mesmo.

**Nome** Natsumi Hana.

**Idade:** 19

**Aparência:** pele muito branca, corpo meio tábua, cabelos castanhos bem claro com algumas mechas em tom escuro, longos e rebeldes, sem franja, olhos azuis, média, nem alta e nem baixa.

**Personalidade: **Hana é uma garota de personalidade forte, mas um pouco fraca quanto aos sentimentos, ela é orgulhosa, teimosa e as vezes irritante, mas muito engraçada, divertida, simpática, não é egoísta, mas é meio relaxada quanto a aparência, ela não liga para isso, mas quanto ao resto é muito organizada.

**Curso:** Medicina

**História:** será revelada ao decorrer da fanfic.

**Par:** Pein

**Como ele o vê:**

Pein a acha uma menina muito irritante, e implica muito com ela, gosta muito de zoa-la, e na maioria das vezes não é frio com ela como ele é com os outros.

**Como você o vê:**

Hana gosta muito de implicar com ele, e detesta várias de sua atitudes, acha que ele poderia ser melhor se mudasse um pouco e ao mesmo tempo acha que ele é bom assim.

**Do que gosta e não gosta: **

Gosta: de patinar, correr, cantar, tocar guitarra, cozinhar, ler e etc.

Não gosta de: acordar cedo , festas com poucas pessoas, coisas desorganizadas, e etc.

**Em que é bom e ruim:**

Bom: cozinhar, tocar, cantar, discursar e etc.

Ruim: patinar, mesmo gostando, despedidas, tirar fotos, dançar e etc.

**Cena especial:**

Só no decorrer da fanfic

**Algo a acrescentar:** tem medo de lugares muito apertados e fala inglês e chinês.


	2. Chapter 2

**FICHAS ENCERRADAS**

Bom pessoal obrigada pelas fichas vou examina-las todas e provavelmente no Sábado eu digo os escolhidos

Bem é só, e os que não forem escolhidos, não fiquem triste, o que vale é tentar, e bem é só

Até e beijos.


	3. OS ESCOLHIDOS E CASAIS DEFINITIVOS

Escolhidos

Bem pessoal, os escolhidos, eu juro que fiz o possível para ser 3 homens e 3 mulheres, mas tinham mais mulheres então foram 4 mulheres e 2 homens,

Bem vamos aos escolhidos,

Tori Tomato (Mari Sushi)

Minako Hyui (Bruh-chan)

Kinomoto Camis (Camis)

Shihyo Aoshi (Rodrigo Demolay)

Uzumaki Saga (Uzumaki Hyuuga Saga)

Tsukimori Megumi (Dri Lioncourt )

Bom pessoal os casais definitivos serão assim:

Tori Tomato e Neji

Minako Hyui e Sasuke

Kinomoto Camis e Sai

Shihyo Aoshi e Temari

Uzumaki Saga e Hinata

Tsukimori Megumi e Gaara

Itachi e Sakura

Hana e Pein

Kiba e Ino

Deidara e Tenten

Bem é só e quanto aos outros eu vou decidir os pares deles depois, bem a história será centrada em todos os personagens, em alguns capítulos eu vou narrar o dia de alguns e de outros, e tals, espero que vocês acompanhem a fanfic e bem eu estou dando o resultado agora pois, eu já escolhi e porque não foram tantos inscritos então eu passei o dia olhando as fichas e está aí, os que não foram escolhidos por favor não fiquem triste, eu gostei de todos sério mesmo, mas eu só podia escolher 6 e eu me condeno todo tempo por isso, mas senão seriam muitos personagens e eu não daria conta, preferi estipular um certo número para não esquecer de nenhum, beijos para todos e os que foram escolhidos e faltou a cena especial e se for querer por favor mandem umas review com a cena, mil beijos, o primeiro capítulo sairá na Sexta ou Sábado.


	4. Bem vindos

**Konoha University**

Capítulo 1- Bem vindos.

Era uma bela manhã de sol, algumas pessoas já se encontravam acordadas, e outras, estavam ainda no sétimo sono.

-zzzzzzzzzz

-Tomato acorda.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

-acorda!

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-TORI TOMATO ACORDE AGORA MESMO.

-AH ALGUÉM MORREU?

-você vai se atrasar para seu primeiro dia na universidade

-certo, mas que malas são essas pretendem me expulsar de casa?

-acho que você não leu, toda a carta, os aprovados irão morar na universidade durante todo o tempo do curso.

-SÉRIO, QUE MASSA.

-¬¬

-não fale nada.

-não sei como sou sua mãe.

-eu sei que você me ama, posso lhe analisar.

-vamos levante agora Tomato.

-tá, mas eu vou levar essas malas pesadas sozinha.

-não, parece que vem alguém da universidade aqui, para lhe ajudar.

-hmm.

Tori Tomato tem 19 anos, possui cabelos lisos que vão até os ombros, num ruivo muito escuro, esclarecendo melhor, vinho, seus olhos são negros, sua pele é bronzeada, possui sardas, uma face delicada e tem um busto muito avantajado, ela se inscreveu para o curso de Psicologia e passou na Konoha University, desde pequena teve esse interesse e por dinheiro, tanto que depois pretende fazer um curso que dê mais dinheiro.

-------------------------------------

-AH DROGA VOU ME ATRASAR.

-calma garota que gritaria é essa.

-eu acordei tarde e vou me atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula.

-HAHAHAHA.

-do que você está rindo pai?

-acho que você não leu tudo, lá diz que você vão morar lá até terminar o curso e no primeiro dia irão conhecer as instalações e tudo.

-OO, eu vou morar sozinha?

-bom lá diz que cada aluno vai ter seu próprio quarto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, isso!

-bom sua mãe já arrumou sua mala, é melhor ir se aprontar.

Minako Hyui, tem 18 anos, cabelos negros, com mechas azul claro, comprido e liso, que vai até o meio de suas costas, uma franja repicada, na altura das sobrancelhas, tem olhos azuis muito vivos, e pele bem branca, possui corpo médio, com busto levemente acima da média, cintura fina, e pouca bunda . Tem um piercing no lábio inferior, no canto esquerdo E ela tem três furos em cada orelha, e na orelha esquerda um quarto furo, mais em cima. Hyui se inscreveu para o curso de Psicologia e foi aprovada, ela escutou seu pai dizendo que ela não conseguiria e pesquisou sobre o assunto, gostou e agora vai provar para eles que pode ser uma ótima psicóloga.

-------------------------------------------

-ufa, acordei cedo, vou me arrumar agora.

20 minutos depois...

-legal olha o que diz aqui, os alunos irão morar na universidade, que legal, e O QUE?, O OMG, EU NÃO ARRUMEI MINHA MALA.

barulho de coisas quebrando e pessoa botando roupas desesperadamente em algumas malas

-ufa, ainda tenho 10 minutos legal, vou tomar café.

Kinomoto Camis, tem 19 anos, possui cabelos cacheados castanhos abaixo dos ombros , tem olhos de um azul profundo, como se fossem da cor do céu, pele super branca e sempre quando fica sem graça, suas bochechas coram , ela é baixa, e odeia isso, tem 1,58, não possui o corpo perfeito, ele é totalmente normal . Camis se inscreveu para o curso de Marketing, pois gosta do curso, ela atualmente não mora com seus pais, pois o seu pai tentava arrumar encontros fracassados para ela, e mesmo tendo muita mordomia e tudo em casa, pois é muito rica e seu sobrenome é famoso, não é mimada, nem esnobe, e nem nada do gênero.

----------------------------------------

-já estou arrumado, minha mala também, só falta esperar esse representante.

30 minutos depois...

-olá, me chamo Hatake Kakashi, sou o representante da Konoha University, tem muita bagagem?

-ah não só uma mala e uma mochila.

-certo, pode deixar aqui fora que alguém irá pegar.

-certo.

-agora, alguns pontos a esclarecer, você leu tudo que veio anexado a sua carta de admissão.

-sim.

-ótimo, então vamos, você já poderá conhecer três dos seis alunos.

-legal.

Shihyo Aoshi, tem 21 anos, e tem uma rara doença que paralisou seu crescimento físico aos 8 anos de idade, por isso aparenta ser uma criança de 8 anos. Ele tem cabelos loiros, um pouco rebeldes e olhos de cor azul-safira. Ele é filho de um japonês com uma francesa, foi criado na França com sua mãe, pois seu pai não queria o filho, ele veio para cá, para se especializar em História, mais detalhadamente em História japonesa.

--------------------------------------

-hmm, ter que acordar cedo tão ruim, bem pelo menos já arrumei minhas coisas.

20 minutos depois...

-oi, me chamo Hatake Kakashi e eu sou o representante da Konoha University, pode deixar suas coisas aqui fora que alguém pega, bem agora vamos.

-OO, rápidos.

Uzumaki Saga, tem 19 anos, é alto, tem um corpo magro, cabelos negros que vão até a cintura e lisos, olhos castanhos escuros, pele levemente avermelhada, labios grossos, nariz largo. Ele irá fazer o curso de Engenharia de redes, ele nasceu em uma família de classe média, viveu bem, quando era menor tinha formado uma banda, mas tiverem que se separar.

---------------------------

-hmm, que sono.

-já terminou de arrumar sua mala filha.

-sim já terminei.

-então desça para tomar o café da manhã.

-já vou.

barulho de pessoa no computador, se despedindo dos amigos que conseguiram acordar naquele horário e entrar no MSN

Depois da família se despedir e passado 20 minutos, tocam a campainha...

-olá, me chamo Hatake Kakashi e eu sou o representante da Konoha University, e eu sei que sou bem pago apenas para vim pegar vocês, mas dizer isso sempre é cansativo, muito problemático, e pode deixar sua mala aqui fora que alguém pega.

mega ultra power gotona geral

Tsukimori Megumi , tem 19 anos, possui cabelos vermelhos, quase sangue, são lisos e levemente cacheados nas pontas, tem uma franja comprida cortada em corte reto, seus olhos são azul-acinzentados, mas dependendo da luminosidade podem se tornar violetas, tem um corpo magro, mas bem definido por curvas, busto um tanto avantajado, pernas grossas e torneadas, braços longos e finos, lábios pequenos avermelhados sempre contraídos em um sorriso, unhas bastante compridas cuidadas impecavelmente; como ela não tem o costume de tomar sol, sua pele é muito branca, chegando a ser um tanto pálida. Ela também tem três tatuagens, a primeira de um par de asas nas costas, a segunda do olho de Hórus (deus egípcio) no ombro esquerdo e a terceira de um duende no ombro esquerdo. Megumi vem de uma família muito rica e famosa, pelas suas redes de hotéis, tanto que seus pais queriam que ela fizesse hotelaria, mas ela gosta muito de psicologia e foi isso que escolheu.

No carro, que na verdade é um ônibus muito bom...

-bem agora que já estão todos aqui por favor queiram se apresentar, vamos começar por você, aqui do meu lado, por favor digam seus nomes e o curso que irão fazer.

-Prazer todos, me chamo Tori Tomato e vou fazer Psicologia.

-legal, próximo.

-hmm, bem me chamo Minako Hyui, e vou fazer Psicologia.

-próximo.

-Olá, me chamo Camis, vou fazer marketing.

-e seu sobrenome?

-err...bem, é obrigatório dizer, porque eu prefiro não dizer.

-certo, o próximo.

-Bon Jour a todos e me chamo Shihyo Aoshi e vou fazer história.

-descendente de francês?

-não, minha mãe é francesa e meu pai japonês.

-interessante, bem o próximo.

-me chamo Uzumaki Saga, e vou fazer Engenharia de redes.

-deixa eu adivinhar você é parente de Uzumaki Naruto.

-sim ele é meu primo.

-posso fazer uma pergunta?

-sim...

-ele vive a base de rámem?

-hiper gota, não, ele também come outras coisas.

-é porque eu nunca vi alguém comer só rámem, ele está lá no Konoha a uma semana e só come isso, acredita que uma vez ele foi no meu quarto me acordar para pedir rámem.

-bem é o Naruto tem certa mania por rámem.

-bem, mas continuemos, só falta você então pode se apresentar.

-oi todo mundo, me chamo Tsukimori Megumi, vou fazer psicologia.

-que mania por psicologia. Kakashi falou se sentindo totalmente entediado, ainda faltava pelo menos uma hora para chegarem na universidade, ele pegou e olhou para cada pessoa ali e percebeu que as meninas que iriam cursar psicologia o olhavam furiosas, e do nada ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir e não se conteve, começou a rir mesmo.

-que cara é es...HAHAHA.

-A GENTE GOSTA SIM DE PSICOLOGIA ALGUM PROBLEMA. Disseram as três(n/a: não foram os três mosqueteiros, certo, certo, prometo que não interrompo mais)

-nenhum. gota em todos menos nas três e em Kakashi

-bem acho que chegamos.

-hmm, ah é aqui mesmo, por favor queiram sair.

Todo mundo saiu do ônibus e se viu em um amplo estacionamento em frente a uma enorme prédio e eles ouviram Kakashi dizer que aquela era apenas a sede, onde tinham os setores principais, como sala da presidência reitoria, diretoria, e tal. Eles seguiram Kakashi por dentro do lugar e ficaram um pouco impressionados pelas beleza do lugar e ao mesmo tempo a simplicidade, era um lugar que mostrava conforto e não luxo, eles saíram por um grande portão que dava para diversas outras áreas, vários outros prédios, mas nenhum desse tamanho, eles seguiram reto e dobraram em um bifurcação, perceberam que era como uma mini cidade, pois tinha espaço para carros, tinha lojas de mantimentos, farmácia, tinha até um mini hospital, muito incrível, primeiro Kakashi os levou até seus quartos, que na verdade era um mini apartamento, tinha uma suíte, um sofá cama na sala, uma televisão pequena em cima de um móvel, onde podia botar livros, cd's e dvd's e tinha uma cozinha básica, com as coisas e o que tinha a mais era o microondas, mas mesmo assim era incrível como ali tinha essas coisas, todos os "quartos" tinham uma cor neutra e clara, para tudo ser igual e não Ter brigas, mas os alunos poderiam botar posters e algumas foto, mas no final de cada ano quando eles voltavam para casa por um mês, eles devem tirar as coisas, e claro tem as regras, mas isso deixariam para depois, claro tinha a ala só das meninas e a dos meninos, eles se acomodaram e combinaram de se encontrarem as duas horas, com Kakashi, para conhecerem tudo, as regras e claro novas pessoas e foi assim a chegada dos novos alunos da Konoha University.


	5. Conhecendo

**Konoha University**

Capítulo 2- Conhecendo.

Duas horas todos já estavam em frente a ala principal dos dormitórios, esperando Kakashi, esse não demorou muito a chegar, e durante o caminho ele foi explicando como era a universidade, lá era como uma mini cidade, apenas para alunos e professores, tinha exatos 5 restaurantes, 6 mercados, 4 hospitais, que na verdade são enfermarias, 5 praças, tinha os prédios dos cursos e das especificações, 6 farmácias, e a ala dos dormitórios, e eram 4 alas como aquelas, também tem 2 boates que só abrem com a permissão da coordenadora, mas tinham as pessoas que conseguiam burlar a segurança e fazer alguma festa, e um detalhe que ele tinha esquecido, no primeiro dia eles receberiam laptops, sim isso mesmo. E assim foi o resto do dia conhecendo tudo, a biblioteca, os restaurantes, inclusive eles jantaram em um deles, os mini hospitais, os mercados e descobriram que as coisas funcionariam assim, eles receberiam um cartão, com 500 euros(eu sei estranho, mas eu me esqueci qual o nome da moeda deles, quem souber por favor me digam que em outro capítulo eu corrijo) e todo mês eles receberiam mais 150, mas claro teria uma diminuição caso você desrespeita-se as regras, os professores e outros e também ficasse alguma nota e tarefas, qualquer professor ou coordenador poderia descontar de 10 a 50, do valor. Eles chegaram cansados nos seus dormitórios e nem conversaram muito, no outro dia já teriam a primeira aula deles.

No outro dia...

Quase todos já estavam arrumados e prontos e com seus cafés da manhã, tomados, mas tinha alguém que

não, que nesse momento se encontra desesperadamente se arrumando para ir para a aula.

- ótimo, logo no primeiro dia, vou me atrasar, para variar, é melhor eu correr.

E foi isso que Minako Hyui fez correu muito até a área de psicologia, que foi um dos lugares que Kakashi os tinha mostrado ontem, assim como a de direito, medicina que incrivelmente era quase vizinha a de psicologia, de marketing, história, engenharia, bem ele mostrou onde nós cursaríamos e algumas outras.

Minako Hyui POV-----------------------------------

Bem eu estou correndo feito uma louca, bem e meu cabelo deve estar bem bagunçado, mas me preocupo com isso depois, mas não é que o mundo é cheio de coisas, eu tive que esbarrar(lê-se trombada mesmo, daquelas de fazer a pessoa cair no chão) em alguém, justo agora, droga.

- garota, você não olha por onde anda não?

- desculpe, eu estava apressada.

- se nota, por ser muito atrapalhada.

Quem era aquele medito, mas um metido muito bonito, ele tinha um corpo de deixar qualquer mulher fora do controle, cabelos rebeldes preto azulados, mais para o tom do preto, e olhos, muito diriam preto, mas não, era ônix, um tipo especial de preto, ele usava uma calça preta com uma blusa azul escura com alguma coisa escrita em vermelho, mas vou te dizer tamanha beleza não compensa a falta de educação e a prepotência desse cara, quer saber ele que se ferre, a culpa foi dele mesmo.

- e se nota que você caiu por conta desse seu ego, que não cabe em você.

- quem você pensa que é?

- alguém melhor do que você concerteza.

- sabia que está falando com o filho do primeiro ministro.

- ah Uchiha Sasuke, o mais rebelde da família, que na minha opinião tenta conseguir mais atenção, pois seu irmão é meu que "idolatrado" pelo seu pai, e você fica para segundo plano, mas na hora de usar o seu poder, não pensa nos exageros e manda ver, nossa que grande pessoa eu fui encontrar.

- eu não tenho que ficar perdendo tempo, com você, que se acha A psicóloga.

- e quem te disse que eu vou fazer psicologia.

- obvio pelos livros que está levando.

- e você medicina não?

- talvez e quer saber eu estou é perdendo meu tempo com você.

- igualmente "Sasuke-kun", estou perdendo um tempo precioso de aula com você, até nunca.

- não vai pelo menos dizer o nome.

- não que seja do seu interesse, mas eu me chamo Minako Hyui.

Garoto estressante, é melhor me apressar e entrar logo, antes que eu me atrase mais ainda. Bom agora eu me encontro na aula e posso dizer que é interessante, o dia hoje foi para analisarmos uns aos outros e posso dizer que ninguém conseguiu dar uma definição clara de min, já eu, consegui dar de quase todos que eu tive que analisar e novidade já tenho amigas, bem sabe a Tomato e a Megumi, pronto já somos grandes amigas, e tem outra pessoa na verdade o nome dele é Sai, e também somos amigos, e ele é meio estranho, ele fica dizendo que ele não tem sentimentos, então porque ele faz psicologia, se ele não sente, é estranho eu sei, bem e esse foi meu dia, agora eu estou indo para o mercado já com meu cartão e o laptop que a gente recebeu, bem eu sei que meu armário está cheio de coisas, e que talvez eu só fosse precisar comprar algo daqui algumas semanas, mas eu sou péssima em cozinhar, e é melhor comprar mais comidas de microondas, mais prático e sem perigo, bem eu já contei como funciona aqui, bem o café da manhã a gente que faz, o almoço, é no refeitório do prédio do nosso curso e o jantar a gente tem direto a jantar nos restaurantes, bem eu achei legal, e bem também estou aqui para comprar doces, não que eu seja tipo formiga, mas eu gosto muito de doces, mas sabem como o destino quase sempre é cruel e o meu quer me matar sem piedade, bem adivinhem quem eu encontro no mercado?, nem precisa pensar, claro que foi o Sasuke aquele idiota e o pior, que eu que estou ignorando-o, não vou puder, pois ele está vindo para cá, espero que não seja para discutir.

- Minako, não vim para discussões, bem só que, Sai é meu amigo e ele me pediu para te entregar o livro que tu esqueceu na sala e como eu estava vindo para cá.

- obrigada Uchiha, eu bem que tinha dado falta dele.

- humft, de nada, até nunca.

-igualmente.

Certo que ele até que foi gentil em fazer isso, mas ainda assim continua do mesmo jeito, acho que nem que ele fosse o cara mais bonito da terra, daria para atura-lo, "Sou o filho do primeiro ministro", espero que se afogue.

Minako Hyui OFF----------------------------------------

Para todos tinha sido um dia cansativo, mas para alguns tinha sido muito estressante, bem pior que cansativo.

Tori Tomato POV-----------------------------------------

Bem pelo menos não estou atrasada, cara essa aula é cansativa, mas eu adoro analisar os outros, por isso não me importei muito, fiz novas amigas, conhecem a Megumi e a Hyui, bem foram elas, a aula até agora está bem dinâmica, bom agora já acabou e o professor já passou dois trabalhos para a gente fazer, e eu disse o nome dele, é Jiraya, ele é meio tarado, fica dando em cima da gente, mas bem fora isso ele é um ótimo professor, certo sabe o que eu vou fazer agora, acho que vou direto para o meu quarto. Sabe eu nunca tinha reparado na decoração daqui, é muito bonita mesmo, e AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, CERTO QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE ME DERRUBOU, MATO Ò.Ó.

- OH GAROTO, NÃO TEM EDUCAÇÃO NÃO?

- AH VAI VER SE EU TÔ NA ESQUINA.

- ORA SEU...

- E DEIXA DE GRITAR, POIS TÁ ME IRRITANDO.

-QUER SABER DEIXO NÃO, ESPERO QUE TU MORRA, SEU PSICOPATA.

-garota doida.

Ótimo, segundo dia aqui e já vem um louco para perturbar minha vida, mas devo admitir que ele é bonito, ele tem cabelos castanhos escuros quase pretos, até o final das costas, preso bem lá no fim, olhos perolados e belo corpo, mas bem estranho aquele cabelo dele, parece de mulher, talvez até o confundisse com uma, se bem que agora tenho mais uma coisa para zoar com ele, posso dizer que ele parece uma nadadora que toma hormônios masculinos, HAHAHAHA, legal, depois eu vejo isso, quanto mais longe eu ficar dele e ele de min, melhor para a saúde dele. Certo tenho dois trabalhos para fazer, e estou sem vontade nenhuma para isso, acho que vou andar um pouco, depois eu volto e faço parte de um, afinal só é para entregar daqui a 5 dias, ótimo, vou sair mesmo, espero não ser pega. Bom eu consegui sair do meu dormitório e agora estou em uma praça sem ninguém e um pouco longe dos quartos, se alguém me pega estou frita, já são o que?, NOSSA 23:30, bem até que seria cedo para min, mas as coisas por aqui, fecham as dez, ou seja já tá tudo fechado, menos uma farmácia e os mini hospitais, legal, ficar aqui não é tão ruim, mas é muito chato, olha aquele não é o protótipo de nadadora com hormônios, hmm, o que será que ele tá fazendo?, e desde quando isso é dá minha conta, espero que pretenda se matar, mas ele não parece ter essa tendência suicida, que pena, daria uma boa manchete, e eu até poderia dar uma entrevista e ganhar m bom dinheiro, hmm, tentador, mas minha curiosidade não está tão grande...

20 minutos depois...

Certo, eu estou seguindo ele sim, mas só para saber se ele tem tendência para suicida, nada mais que isso. Não descobrir nada de interessante até agora e já se passaram 40 minutos, ele só está na piscina sentado sem fazer nada, só olhando para cima, que grande coisa, acho que ele é meio profundo, mas não vou perder meu tempo aqui, vou voltar. Bom agora já são 1:00, terminei a primeira parte de um dos trabalhos e vou dormir, espero não encontrar aquele chato de novo amanhã.

Tori Tomato OFF--------------------------------------

N/a: oiiiiii, pessoal, bem eu sei que o capítulo, não foi grande coisa, mas não se preocupem o próximo será maior, e eu só botei elas duas nesse, pois se eu botasse mais, o espaço ficaria menor, então bem no próximo, eu já vou botar mais 2 ou 3, to pensando, mas também não faço capítulos grandes demais, porque senão fica cansativo de ler, é bom algo razoável e não se preocupem que o próximo não demora sair, talvez e poste na Terça, mas vou logo avisando que eu não garanto nada, pois nesse semana que vai vim, eu vou tá cheia de coisa para fazer, minhas aulas começam na Segunda daqui duas semanas e vcs sabem como é, por isso beijos, e continuem acompanhando.


	6. Foi um desprazer

**Konoha University**

Capítulo 3- Foi um desprazer.

Shihyo Aoshi, lia febrilmente um livro, esperado que a aula começasse logo, ele parou de ler por um minuto e olhou para a janela e viu uma enorme quadra, onde tinha várias pessoas, ou bonecos, ele não soube bem, e algumas pessoas cuidando deles, depois soou um apito irritante e as pessoas pararam, e ele ouviu bem quando uma garota, isso era o que parecia gritar com o professor, e ele só ouviu o começo da conversa, pois eles praticamente berravam.

- TEMARI, EU JÁ LHE FALEI QUE NÃO É ASSIM.

- E EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU SEI O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO.

- COMO PRETENDE PASSAR SE NEM SABE O QUE FAZER QUABNDO ALGUÉM QUEBRA A PERNA.

- E EU JÁ TE FALEI QUE EU SEI, SEU IDIOTA.

- JÁ CHEGA, PARA A DIRETORIA AGORA.

- SEM PROBLEMAS.

E isso foi a última coisa que Aoshi escutou, pois a garota saiu da enorme quadra e seu professor chegou, é pelo visto seria interessante a universidade. A aula foi bem interessante começaram com algumas dinâmicas sobre o geral da história do Japão e Aoshi se saiu bem, depois que a aula terminou Aoshi seguiu para a biblioteca, ele subia calmamente as escadas para o terceiro andar do prédio, mas não viu que alguém descia apressadamente as escadas e eles acabaram se esbarrando, ele demorou um pouco para reconhecer quem estava a sua frente, era a garota da quadra.

Aoshi, ele se vira e diz:

- A mademoiselle deveria prestar mais atenção.

- Desculpe, Mon Petit. A garota responde irônicamente.

- parlez-vous français ? pergunta Aoshi.

- Oui, mas,parei no meio do curso. A garota explica.

- Então eu posso lhe ensinar algum dia destes...- Aoshi disse meio casualmente.

- qual seu nome?

- Shihyo Aoshi e o seu eu poderia saber?

- Sabaku no Temari.

- belo nome, agora eu tenho que ir Temari. Aoshi se vira mas antes de ir, ele olha para Temari e lhe entrega uma bela rosa que ele trazia com ele, ela fica meio corada, mas logo se recompõe e trata de sair de lá e continua descendo as escadas apressadamente, Aoshi esboça um belo sorriso e volta a subir calmamente as escadas para seu destino.

Tomato, Hyui e Megumi, estavam conversando sobre Sasuke e Neji, que as duas tinham conhecido e que na opinião delas são um pesadelo, Megumi apenas discordava ou concordava, pois ainda não os conhecia, e logo isso foi cansando, pois elas já estavam a mais de 40 minutos só falando mal deles e isso Megumi viu que logo daria em algo mais.

- na minha opinião vocês gostam deles.

- pirou Megumi, nem sobre pena de morte eu gostaria do Uchiha.

- e eu muito menos do garoto lá, que eu não sei o nome.

- vocês que sabem, agora eu vou, tenho que terminar o último trabalho.

- tchau.

Megumi foi até o supermercado comprou poucas coisas e foi para casa, ela estava com seu Mp3 e fechou os olhos para apreciar a música que é uma de sua favoritas, mas foi um erro, pois assim que ela abriu os olhos percebeu que estava na pista e uma mota iria atingi-la, ela fechou os olhos esperando o impacto, que não veio, ela abriu devagar os olhos e viu que a moto estava a milímetros dela, ela olhou para o cara que estava na moto e o viu com uma expressão indiferente, mas ela o encarou e percebeu raiva nos olhos dele.

- oh garota, tá ficando doida, não olha por onde anda não?

- desculpe.

Megumi foi bem fria com ele e nem sabia porque, mas suas desculpas saíram secas demais e sua expressão fria, e ela não gostava quando ficava assim, mas as vezes ela ficava assim. Megumi seguiu direto sem olhar para a cara de surpresa de um certo ruivo, ele estacionou sua moto, e correu ao encontro da garota que tinha os cabelos tipo os seus de um vermelho vivo, ou ruivo, ela se assustou quando ele parou na sua frente, ela levantou os olhos e o encarou, com um certo olhar de surpresa e incredulidade, porque aquele estranho estava fazendo aquilo, ela não sabia, ela o olhou bem, ele tinha uma expressão fria, seus olhos também não ajudavam a perceber o que se passava com ele, ele tinha uma tatuagem na testa no canto direito, que significa amor, cabelos ruivos, mas num vermelho normal, branco, olhos verde água, ele usa uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa preta com um símbolo estranho, mas que ela reconheceu e traduziu como demônio alado, esse estava em branco, ele usava um tênis cinza com preto e um toque de vermelho vinho. Eles ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, até que Megumi se cansou disso.

- quem é você e o que foi?

- eu quase te atropelei e você fica calma assim.

- é minha personalidade.

- hmm, eu me chamo Sabaku no Gaara.

- Tsukimori Megumi.

- hmm, sabe que você parece uma louca.

- O QUE????

- hmm.

- quem você pensa que é Sabaku?

- não vou responder, mas tente agir normalmente.

- se agir com calma em situações difíceis é loucura, prefiro ser louca.

- porque você é tão irritante.

- digo o mesmo.

- até nunca Tsukimori.

- foi um grande desprazer Sabaku.

Eles seguiram cada um para um lado, com raiva, Megumi achou bem estranho ele, e ele a achou excêntrica, mas sabe aquela história de que coisas ruins em nossas vidas, tentamos esquecer rápido, então foi isso mesmo quer aconteceu, Gaara voltou a andar com sua moto e Megumi voltou para seu quarto ouvindo seu Mp3.

Hyui já tinha terminado os seus trabalhos e feito o que seu professor tinha mandado, mas agora estava entediada sem nada para fazer, ela pegou e ligou a TV, nada de bom passando, resolveu sair para caminhar um pouco, e encontrou Megumi e Tomato paradas perto de seu quarto.

- oi?

- Hyui, oi, viemos te chamar porque descobrimos um lugar aqui, onde passam filmes que estão no cinema, bem é tipo isso.

- hmm, pode ser, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo.

- ótimo, mas temos que tomar cuidado para não sermos pegas.

As três saíram normalmente do dormitório, passaram por algumas praças, até chegarem em outra ala de dormitórios tipo o delas, mas não subiram e sim desceram por uma escada que tinha no canto, quase imperceptível e quando chegaram em frente a uma porta, Tomato bateu três vezes e disse alguma coisa, quando elas entraram viram uma sala tipo de cinema com 25 lugares, Megumi e Hyui olharam intrigadas para Tomato que disse que viu muita gente vindo para cá e as seguiu e viu como ela entraram e o que disseram. As três sentaram perto de duas meninas, a primeira tinha cabelos preto azulados lisos e longos, olhos perolados, tipo o do menino que ela conheceu pensou Tomato, ela era bonita sim, tem um ar de inocente, ela está usando uma calça capri branca com uma blusa azul bebê de manga curta e com o cabelo solto, e um tênis branco com detalhes em vermelho, do lado dela sua amiga, essa tem cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques dos lados, ela usava uma bermuda estilo camuflagem com uma regata branca, e uma bota de salto cano longo. O filme não demorou para começar, o nome dele é Paranóia é sobre um garoto que estava preso e fica em prisão domiciliar, e começa a espiar seus vizinhos até que ele suspeita que um de seus vizinhos é um assassino. Elas acharam muito bom o filme, Megumi notou que as meninas que estavam ao seu lado iam para o mesmo lugar que o delas, ela resolveu falar com as duas.

- oi.

- o-oi.

- Hinata-chan não seja tímida, oi, prazer me chamo Tenten.

- prazer me chamo Megumi, e essas são minhas amigas, Tomato e Hyui.

- muito prazer me chamo Hyuuga Hinata.

- prazer Hinata, Tsukimori Megumi.

- oi meninas, me chamo Minako Hyui.

- prazer, Tori Tomato.

- bem me chamo Mitashi Tenten.

Elas foram conversando durante o caminho, elas combinaram de se encontrarem em uma lanchonete perto do prédio de direto, para almoçarem juntas no outro dia, Hyui voltou para seu quarto e dormiu, já não achando que seu dia foi entediante.

**N/a:** pessoal, me desculpem se eu demorei, mas faltou imaginação, mas ela voltou com tudo, tanto que eu já to escrevendo o caps 4 e ele vai ficar um pouco grande, bem grande mesmo,, bem comentem, plxxx, quero saber o que vcs estão achando, prometo que vai ficar melhor no caps 4, bem pelo menos eu acho que ficou.


	7. Não seja covarde

**Konoha University **

Capítulo 4- Não seja covarde.

Haruno Sakura, possui cabelos róseos, um corpo muito bem feito, olhos verdes, que parem esmeraldas, tem 18 anos. Ela é meio preguiçosa, tanto que está atrasada para sua aula, ela cursa medicina, pois sempre foi fascinada pela profissão de médica desde pequena. Sakura já estava na sua sala, ela prestava atenção no professor e as vezes dava uma olhada de canto, para Uchiha Sasuke um de seus colegas de classe e por quem ela sente algo bem forte, pelo menos ela acha que sim, sua sala tem uma janela enorme de vidro e o prédio de medicina é quase colado com o de direito e ao olhar pela janela ao seu lado ela viu uma pessoa muito parecida com Sasuke, esse deu um sorriso de canto debochado para ela e ela odiava, ele ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi, uma dos pessoas que ela mais detestava, a única diferença entre os dois, é que Itachi tem um cabelo maior e longo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo e tinha uns sinais no rosto e seu corpo é mais definido, na opinião das meninas, ele é um semideus grego em forma humana, mas na opinião dela ele é um demônio em sua vida, ela, Sasuke e Itachi, se conheceram quando os dois primeiros tinham 8 anos e o outro tinha 13 anos, seus pais eram amigos de infância e sempre ficaram juntos e foi assim que eles acabaram se conhecendo, mas Sakura nunca se deu bem com Itachi, assim como ele com ela, e a menina sempre babou por Sasuke, que sempre foi indiferente, já tiveram vezes que eles dois ficaram em paz por um minuto, mas durou bem pouco tempo. Sakura estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore de uma praça perto da ala de medicina, ela estava ouvindo seu Mp3, ouvindo a música Behind These Haze Eyes, da Kelly Clarkson, ela adorava aquela música, de algum jeito ela tocava com ela, mas invés de olhos castanhos ela imaginava olhos ônix, como ela gostava de dizer de seu Sasuke-kun.

- oi testuda, porque tá aqui sozinha?

- oi porquinha, eu te procurei e não te achei, então como não estava afim de ouvir a Tenten e a Temari fofocando sobre alguma coisa, eu vim lanchar aqui e ouvir música.

- eu não te contei, a Tenten e a Hinata, combinaram de se encontrar com algumas alunas que chegaram esse ano, depois a gente podia conhecer elas.

- é pode ser depois, ouviu, é o sinal eu tenho que voltar, já tenho três atrasos.

- certo, até testuda.

- até porca.

- HEY.

Sakura sempre gostou muito de cantar e tocar, tanto que ela tinha um violão, naquele momento assim que ela começou a escutar Who's That Girl da Hilary Duff, não foi diferente ela começou a cantar a música e não percebeu que alguém a observava e com péssimas intenções, essa pessoa tinha os cabelos pretos, longos e escorridos, lisos até demais, olhos amarelados, usa uma calça preta social e uma blusa social amarela com um terno preto por cima, esse é Orochimaru, um dos dois professores de medicina, ele observava Sakura se afastar e uma expressão maníaca e pervertida se apoderou de seu rosto, ele ouviu o sinal tocar mais uma vez e se afastou para a sua sala.

Itachi andava calmamente para sua sala, não se importava com as várias garotas que viam falar com ele, ou melhor dizendo se oferecer para ele, não ligava para esse tipo de coisa, ele estava tão distraído pensando nisso que nem notou que esbarrou em Orochimaru, um dos professores da universidade e o mais curioso, foi que a "cobra" como Orochimaru foi apelidado, não brigou com ele, como quase sempre fazia, apenas passou direto e esse tinha uma expressão demoníaca no rosto, na opinião de Itachi e o que quer que fosse que estava aprontando, coisa boa não seria. Itachi como sempre se sentou ao lado da janela, e ao seu lado se sentou Pein, seu melhor amigo, e sempre foi assim todo dia, Itachi tem 23 anos, mas é adiantado no conteúdo por isso seus professores deixam ele ter em alguns dias da semana, aulas nas turmas de último ano. Ele olhou para o lado e viu uma garota de cabelo rosa e olhos verdes, e mais uma vez naquele deu um sorriso debochado para ela, ele gostava muito de irrita-la, assim como ela também gostava de fazer o mesmo com ele, e isso sempre foi assim desde que eles eram pequenos, ele nunca a suportou e ela igualmente.

Assim que o sinal geral tocou, todo mundo, saiu de suas alas de estudos, uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros, com mexas escuras, longos e rebeldes, pele muito claro, e corpo meio tábua, conversava com um de seus melhores amigos, Uchiha Sasuke, ele sempre foi sério e as vezes era sério, mas ela sabia que ele era uma boa pessoa, Natsumi Hana, tem 19 anos e cursa medicina. Ela conversou um pouco com seus amigos e voltou para seu dormitório, mas no caminho encontrou Nagato Pein, ele tem 24 anos cursa direito, eles são melhores amigos, ele pode ter o jeito dele, mas ela não liga.

- oi Haninha.

- Pein, deixa de ser chato, já disse para não me chamar assim.

- e eu já falei que nào vou deixar de te chamar assim.

- já falei que você irrita demais. Hana fez uma cara muito séria.

- já sim, mas eu sei que você me adora. Ele deu um belo sorriso.

- porque você nunca age assim na frente de outras pessoas?

- isso de novo Hana.

- é isso de novo Pein, eu ainda descubro um dia.

-boa sorte.

- ARGH, CHATO, ADEUS.

- não acha que adeus é uma palavra muito forte. Dessa vez ele deu um sorriso de deboche.

Hana fez uma cara bem séria e disse.

- Pein, meus pais vão me tirar daqui, eu...eu, não queria, mas...eles dizem que é para o bem das empresas e tal. Hana abaixou e deixou cair umas lágrimas, ela olhou para seu amigo que a olhava chocado e surpreso.

- Hana eu...

Pein, ficou muito irritado, como caiu nessa. Hana deu uma enorme gargalhada, certo que foi uma péssima brincadeira, mas foi engraçado ver a cara do amigo e era o truque, pela que ele tinha aprontado com ela. Ele fez uma expressão séria, e depois saiu sem dizer nada, concerteza esse é o Pein que ela conhece.

_Aquela sala, sempre causou arrepios nela, ela sempre imaginou aquele lugar como cenário de um filme de terror, e agora ela estava trancada ali, ela estava escutando gemidos mas tinha medo de abrir os olhos e ver o que era, ela escutava passos vindo em sua direção e mal teve tempo de processar o que estava acontecendo, alguém a tinha jogado de encontro com a parede do outro lado da sala, era milagre ainda estar acordada, ela tem apenas 6 anos, não entendia nada, dois de seus primos estavam no chão sangrando muito, e tinha alguém perto da porta, com uma faca cheia de sangue e como um choque ela reconheceu que era sua avó, ela se levantou e correu até seus primos e começou a chorar muito, estava assustada, não entendia nada._

_-Hana-chan, tente fugir._

_-eu tenho medo Katoro-san._

_-Hana-chan, cuidado!_

_Ela viu apenas uma lâmina afiada bem perto dela e depois sentiu que uma parte de sua barriga tinha sido perfurada, e com o pouco de consciência que tinha ela viu que saia muito sangue de lá e ainda pode gritar._

_-EU ESTOU COM MEDO._

_Depois disso ela não se lembra de nada, mas se lembra que acordou em um quarto branco, parecia de hospital e era, com sua mãe ao pé de sua cama, chorando muito e seu pai do seu outro lado, orando._

Hana acordou suando frio, ela tinha sonhado muito com a experiência de quase morte dela, ela sempre detestou se lembrar disso, por isso quis ser médica, para ajudar pessoas que passam ou passaram pela mesma coisa que ela e também porque gosta de ajudar as pessoas. Ela se lembrava muito bem que tinha sido naquele dia que ela tinha conhecido Pein, nesse dia ele estava com seu pai e tinha 11 anos.

Flashback ON

_Hana ainda estava se recuperando, no momento se encontrava sentada na cama, vendo um anime que estava passando, ela sempre gostou de anime e mangá, aprendeu a ler mais cedo, exatamente por isso, ela viu seus pais recebendo duas pessoas, um homem muito em vestido de terno e tudo e um garoto, concerteza mais velho que ela e concerteza filho do homem, eles eram bem parecidos, o garoto tem cabelos rebeldes ruivos alaranjados, olhos acizentados, um corpo bem feito, esse usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta com um dragão em vermelho como estampa. Eles se viraram para ela, o homem veio falar com ela, desejou que ela se recuperasse mais rápido, perguntou algumas coisas, o garoto continuou calado e ela desejava muito que ele falasse, porque?, nem ela sabia, só tinha certeza que tinha gostado muito do garoto, mesmo sem o conhecer._

_-Pein, vamos fale com a Hana-san, não seja mau educado._

_-prazer Hana-san, eu me chamo Nagato Pein e desejo melhoras._

_-ah Fujitaka, nós precisamos conversar, sua esposa está aqui?_

_-ah sim, ela está lá embaixo._

_-nós podemos ir, tenho certeza que Pein e Hana ficaram bem sozinhos._

(N/a: pessoal,ah e como eu não sei o nome do pai do Pein, bem eu coloquei esse)

_Ela viu seus pais e o senhor Fujitaka saírem, ela olhou para o garoto que ainda mantinha aquela expressão séria e aquilo a estava irritando, ela se virou e continuou a ver o anime que tinha mais futuro, eles ficaram calado por muito tempo, até que ELE, isso mesmo ELE , resolveu quebrar o silêncio._

_-como foi que você ficou assim?_

_Hana se impressionou com a indiscrição dele e isso a irritou mais ainda, ninguém pergunta na maior, como foi que tentaram de matar?, mas como ela queria dizer isso a alguém ela resolveu falar._

_-me deram uma facada na barriga._

_-e você sabe quem?_

_-sei, mas eu não quero dizer._

_-porque?_

_-porque não._

_-você é bem irritante e olha que é só uma criança._

_-eu não sou uma criança._

_-HAHAHA, isso foi piada._

_-SEU..._

_-bom que eu saiba quem tem sete anos é uma criança._

_-mas não é não._

_-entào é o que adulto._

_-bem também não..._

_-então._

_-não me enche._

_-já vi que é uma CRIANÇA, bem irritada._

_-você gosta de provocar, e você se acha o que?_

_-bem eu tenho essa resposta, eu sou um adolescente._

_-coitado!, quando você passar da fase do berçário me avisa._

_-ORA SUA..._

_-o que?_

_-piralha._

_-seu infantil._

_-é!. Ele disse com deboche._

_Hana também deu um sorriso de deboche, eles ficaram em silêncio, por mais um tempo, até que ele resolveu falar de novo._

_-certo, eu admito que você não é uma criança, e você admite que eu não sou infantil._

_-combinado._

_Eles apertaram as mão em sinal de acordo fechado, depois olharam de canto um para o outro e começaram a rir sem parar, e foi nesse momento que seus pais chegaram, observaram a cena de seus filhos muito felizes, principalmente os pais de Pein que nunca viram seu filho rir tanto, geralmente ele é frio e foi assim que se iniciou uma grande amizade, entre eles e como seus pais já eram grandes amigos, completou._

Hana, se lembrou dessa cena com um enorme sorriso no rosto, quem diria que cresceriam juntos e eram amigos até hoje.

Os dias foram passando, Hyui e Megumi estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa sobre a nova matéria, enquanto Tomato estava lendo o final de um livro que ela teria que descrever oralmente. Elas conheceram muitas novas pessoas, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Hana, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, nesse dia ela iriam se encontrar com essa turma toda e mais alguns amigos que ele falaram que iriam levar.

São exatamente 19:00 toda turma estava parada numa praça, esperando chegarem Megumi, Hyui, Tomato, Pein, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, pois esse estão atrasados, bem se passaram 10 minutos e os meninos que faltavam chegaram, depois foi a vez de Hinata e Tente e depois chegaram as três, que olharam incrédulas para aqueles três garotos, Sasuke, Neji e Gaara que não se atrasou, todas as três e eles também olharam com raiva um para outro, tirando eles, ninguém entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, até que Temari se atreveu a perguntar.

-tudo bem com vocês?

-sim, mas quem são eles?

-ah bem, esse todo sério é o Sasuke.

-prazer. Disseram Megumi e Tomato, mas Hyui só murmurou algo.

-hmm.

-esse sem expressão é meu irmão Gaara.

-prazer. Disseram as três, mesmo a contra gosto Megumi falou, pois não queria criar confusão.

-tá.

-e esse daqui com a atual expressão mortífera, é o Neji, primo, da Hinata.

-prazer. Disseram as três, e ela só falou pois Megumi a obrigou.

Depois das apresentações, elas reconheceram várias pessoas que estiveram com elas nos primeiros dias, como Shihyo Aoshi, Kinomoto Camis e Uzumaki Saga.

-entào como é seu nome mesmo?

-ah Hyuuga Hinata, muito prazer e o seu?

-Uzumaki Saga, você sempre fica assim envergonhada perto das pessoas.

-e-eu...err...

-deixa Saga, a Hinata-chan é assim com todo mundo, não liga.

-eu não disse que era ruim esse jeito dela.

-err, bem eu, obrigada, e-eu acho.

-agora me diz priminho, você ainda namora a Noeli.

-ah, bem...

Depois dessa pergunta, Hinata ficou muito triste, mas ela tentava ao máximo não demonstrar, pois ela nem o conhecia direito, porque ficar triste pelo fato dele Ter namorada.

-ela era uma gata, cara, e continua sendo?

-eu não a vejo a 3 anos Naruto, nós terminamos a 4 atrás, pois eu descobrir que ela estava me traindo.

-err...bem, cara eu sinto muito e...

-liga não primo, eu já superei isso, agora me digam vocês tem namorada.

Quase todos afirmaram que não, menos Pein, que não disse nada, Hana ficou muito chocada, deu para perceber pela sua expressão, e a maioria como o conhecia também ficou com uma expressão confusa, menos Itachi, que olhava intensamente para Hana, ela logo percebeu e o encarou.

-então você está namorando Pein?. Quem perguntou foi Temari, e essa tinha um certo tom raivoso.

-não.

-então, porque não respondeu?

-vocês perguntaram se eu estava namorando e eu não estou namorando, já estou noivo.

Natsumi Hana POV-------------------------------

Certo depois dessa eu fiquei mais chocada ainda, nem saí do lugar quando os outros continuaram, bem nós somos melhores amigos a exatos 13 anos e ele nunca me contou nada, ou isso é mentira, ou eu não sei, e sabe vou admitir isso me deixou profundamente triste, mas como eu não gosto de demonstrar, eu fingi que me recuperei e continuei falando com todo mundo normalmente, mas nem minha mente e meu coração estavam me deixando em paz.

-então Pein, a quanto a você está noivo e como foi?. O Itachi tinha que perguntar?, como ele é irritante, que droga, logo agora que eu estava conseguindo tentar esquecer.

-a pouco tempo.

-e como ele é bonita?

-eu não sei.

Certo depois dessa todos nós viramos para ele e o encaramos, como ele não sabia?, essa eu não admito COMO ELE NÃO SABIA?

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE. Certo eu me descontrolei, mas você escuta, a pessoa que você ama, certo eu não falei, eu gosto e muito do meu melhor amigo, sim mas continuando eu escuto ele dizer que ficou noivo e nem sabe quem é a noiva, o que é isso uma pegadinha, com tema século XV se não antes.

-eu apenas não sei e podemos falar de outra coisa.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por pouco tempo, logo nós chegamos no restaurante, fizemos nossos pedidos e a noite foi bem agradável e eu gostei muito, bem cada um foi para um lado depois, foram Itachi, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, para o primeiro dormitório, depois foram Megumi, Tomato, Hyui, Saga, Camis e Shihyo para um e agora estão indo, eu, Pein, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji para outro, e garanto é bem chato, quando seus amigos não falam nada e tudo fica naquele silêncio, é totalmente irritante e chato, principalmente agora que Sasuke e Naruto, passaram a travar uma batalha mentalmente, eles se olhavam com muita raiva, Temari está olhando para frente e Pein, bem ele está do mesmo jeito sério, mas tinha algo mais, ele estava chateado, eu o conheço e quando ele fica assim, não é bom, e pelo visto ia ficar assim até o dia seguinte, é realmente, daqui para frente será difícil.

**N/a: **pessoal, bem está aí o capítulo 4, até que ficou grandinho, foram 17 páginas no word, mas talvez o próximo seja maior, e eu sei que eu mal falei do Uzumaki Saga e da Kinomoto Camis, não me matem, eu sei disso, por isso prometo que vou tentar enfatizar, mais eles nos próximos capítulos, eu prometo, bem até o próximo, e tenho mais um assunto sério a falar, como minhas aulas já começaram e com elas em menos de 1 mês minha belas, lindas e amadas provas também vão começar, eu vou Ter que diminuir o número de capítulos da fanfic e consequentemente apressar, as coisas entre eles, mas não se preocupem nos novos personagens, essas mudanças serão leves, mas já nos meus e do anime, essa mudança será meio notável, por isso não estranhem nos próximos capítulos certo?, e bem como eu sou uma autora, boazinha se tiverem comentes, eu postarei talvez amanhã ou depois, o capítulo 5, que aliás eu já escrevi, assim como o 6 e o 7, todos já estão prontos e o 8 está quase, beijos e até.


	8. A flor abatida

**Konoha University**

Capítulo 5- A flor que foi abatida.

**N/a:** pessoal, por favor não me matem, depois que vocês lerem esse capítulo, já era algo planejado, mas como eu já expliquei antes, estou tendo que adiantar algumas coisas, me desculpem e por favor não me matem, espero que gostem dele e beijos.

Hinata, estava andando calmamente pela universidade, até que viu uma figura solitária ouvindo música, sim ela se lembrava dele, Uzumaki Saga, achou estranho, pois normalmente ele estaria com Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara.

-o-oi.

-Hinata?

-é e-e-eu est-tou, te atrapalhando?

-não, por favor.

Hinata se sentou ao lado dele, ele perguntou se ela gostaria de ouvir música junto com ele, ela aceitou, eles ficaram bem perto um do outro, durante um bom tempo, até que Saga resolveu falar.

-então Hinata, porque não está com as meninas?

-e-eu, faço a-a m-mesma pergunta.

-bem, eu gosto de ficar assim, em paz ouvindo música de vez em quando, mas é raramente.

-ah, c-certo.

-E você?

-bem e-eu, v-vi, você a-aaqui e vim v-ver se v-você estava bem.

-bem, agora já sabe.

-é.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, por pouco tempo, logo eles começaram a conversar, dos mais variados assuntos, desde seus amigos, até o mundo, estava bem divertido, e o tempo foi passando, e eles nem percebiam, depois quando viram que já era seis horas, se despediram e foram cada um para o seu dormitório, pensando um no outro.

Kinomoto Camis POV------------------------

Bem eu cheguei na hora dessa vez, certo isso é bom, nem tanto, pois encontrei o Sai, no caminho, você devem se perguntar quem é Sai, pois bem eu digo, o Sai é alto, tem 18 anos, cabelos curtos e lisos castanhos e uma pele bem branca, bota branca nisso, nunca vi pessoa mais branca e tem olhos tão inexpressivos, bem esse são castanhos, certo já chega de falar dele, bem explicando porque eu não gosto dele, bem ele é chato, irritante, e sempre fala que não tem emoções, então porque ELE FOI FAZER PSICOLOGIA, porque pelo que eu sei, psicologia, é para ajudar as pessoas com seus sentimentos e uma pessoa que diz que não tem vai fazer o que?, isso é tão confuso, bem voltando para min, eu estou na sala e não estou prestando atenção, na verdade estou mais preocupada em pensar nesse irritante, que desde que eu conheci não sai da minha cabeça, bem eu vou contar como.

Flashback ON

_Ela estava andando despreocupada pela rua da universidade, falando no celular, que nem percebeu um carro que vinha, quando ela percebeu já era tarde demais, bem pelo menos ela pensou que sim, mas quando abriu os olhos viu que tinha alguém em cima dela, esse tinhas olhos castanhos que a fitavam com certa preocupação, mas ela percebeu isso o encarando bem, pois a primeira vista, diriam que aqueles olhos não expressavam nada._

_-você deveria tomar mais cuidado._

_-quem é você?_

_-me chamo Sai._

_-ah bem Sai, muito obrigada._

_-como eu já disse tome mais cuidado._

_-espera, será que tem alguma forma de eu agradecer._

_-bem, até que teria se eu fosse outra pessoa._

_-como assim?_

_-eu não tenho sentimentos._

_-hmm._

_-não me ache um louco, eu falo sério._

_-sei..._

_-isso é sério._

_-bem então se você me visse ser atropelada e possivelmente estar morrendo e saber que poderia Ter feito algo, não sentiria nada?_

_-não._

_Aquela resposta a pegou de surpresa, e a deixou muito confusa e a deixou muito irritada com ele, como poderia dizer algo sim, nunca viu nenhum ser humano desse jeito._

_-sério?_

_-sim, e a propósito qual seu nome?_

_-Camis._

_-Prazer, até._

_Ela só o viu ir embora, sem dizer mais nada, e nem tinha vontade de dizer nada, logo começou a chover e ela ficou totalmente encharcada, mas continuava olhando por onde o garoto tinha desaparecido, depois saiu dali e foi direto para seu quarto e não quis falar com ninguém._

Flashback OFF

Admito, aquele tal de Sai, mexeu de alguma forma comigo, bem depois eu perguntei algo sobre ele para algumas pessoas, e ela me disseram de novidade apenas a idade dele, fora isso nada, certo admito até que eu gostaria de me encontrar de novo com ele, mas que ele é estranho ninguém pode negar, que coisa mais maluca de não ter sentimentos.

Kinomoto Camis OFF-----------------------------

**N/A: PESSOAL, A PRÓXIMA CENA, PODERÁ SER UM POUCO FORTE, ENTÃO, MELHOR DIZENDO CLASSIFICADA, PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS, E SE VC NÃO GOSTA DE CENAS FORTES, POR FAVOR NÃO LEIA, VC FOI AVISADO, QUALQUER DANO PSICOLOGICO, CULPE SUA MENTE CURIOSA, AGORA VAMOS VOLTAR A FANFIC.**

Sakura já tinha andado muito, podia não parecer, mas aquela universidade, é enorme, ela estava ali, pois o professor Orochimaru, dissera para ela que a aula dele seria num núcleo mais para o fim da universidade, o estranho ela que não viu ninguém passando e aquela parte da universidade era de dar medo. Depois de muito andar, ela encontrou, mas não viu nenhuma luz acesa, talvez estivessem com o projetor, ele, Orochimaru, adora usar o projetor, invés de dar aula mesmo, ela entrou devagar e só viu poeira, e teias de aranha, e tinha uma música de muito mau gosto tocando no ambiente, daquelas nojentas tipo cabaré, e ela não suporta essa músicas, e ela se perguntou, o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?, Sakura já ia embora, quando sentiu alguém pegar com força seu braço e a arrastar para dentro daquela daquele lugar, ela não viu direto a pessoa, pois estava tudo muito escuro, mas ela sentiu que alguém a tinha tacado em um colchão e com extrema violência, e quando ela tentava abrir os olhos sentiu um corpo sobre o seu e isso fez seu medo aumentar mais ainda e piorou quando viu seu professor, Orochimaru, sobre ela, lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos e ela percebeu que estava muito encrencada, ou dava o que ele queria, ou morria, ou arranjava um jeito de fugir, coisa que ela não estava conseguindo no momento. Ele foi passando as mãos pelas curvas de Sakura, e ela já gritava e chorava muito, pois ele é forte demais, para ela conseguir tirar de cima dela.

-por favor, professor, não...

E depois ela se sentiu muito enojada, ele levantava sua saia, e já pegava sua coxas com muito violência, e depois o toque foi subindo para seus seios, e ela gritou por ajuda mais forte ainda, mas no fundo sabia que era inútil, mas ela não desistia, e aquilo só excitava mais ainda mais Orochimaru, ela estava se sentindo muito mau, e chorando muito não via esperança e até já tinha tentado o jogo, de entrar no jogo dele, mas não deu certo, ele percebeu e fez apenas segura-la mais forte.

Itachi, estava muito entediado, seu professor, e o resto da turma seguiam para a área mais afastada do campus, onde eles aprenderiam, como achar pistas escondidas, isso foi ele que criou, pois na turma tinham pessoas que seriam ser advogados criminalistas, e ele ajudaria esse hoje, o professor pediu para que Itachi fosse no núcleo perto de onde eles estavam, para pegar uma outra máquina de projeção, pois aqui tinha lá, estava ruim. Itachi, andava até o núcleo despreocupado, bem até que ouviu gritos quando estava bem perto do lugar, ele estranhou muito, mas não era curioso, ele entrou e pegou o projetor, e já estava saindo, quando um pedido de socorro e aquela voz, concerteza só podia ser ela, Haruno Sakura, ele deveria nem se importar, mas não era frio o suficiente para ver alguém em perigo e ignorar, ele foi até o corredor e viu uma luz acessa no fim desse, ouviu os gritos ficarem mais altos e alguém chorando, ele correu silenciosamente até a porta e quando chegou, ela estava meio encostada, tinha apenas uma brecha, ele e ficou totalmente atordoado, lá estava Sakura quase sem roupa, com Orochimaru a pegando de uma forma possesiva e muito nojenta, estava na cara que ela não estava lá porque queria, e quem iria querer?, ele se perguntou, ele adentrou o cômodo, pegou Orochimaru pela gola da camisa dele e lhe deu um soco bem dado, e esse ficou desacordado com o golpe, ele viu a Haruno chorar mais, ele pegou um manto que tinha na sala e a cobriu, ela estava tão abalada que nem protestou, não falou nada, continuou chorando e gemendo baixo, como se estivesse com muita dor, e talvez estivesse, pois ela estava roxa em alguns lugares de seu corpo, ele a pegou e pensou em uma maneira de sair de lá sem a turma ver e ela poder ir para o hospital, sem ninguém da universidade vê-los, ele também não poderia ficar lá muito tempo, pois ela parecia mal mesmo, do canto de sua boca saia um filete de sangue, e ela estava desmaiando nos braços dele, ele optou por um atalho que descobriu a dois anos atrás, e que levava diretamente a um dos hospitais, o principal, e a sala de Tsunade, torcia para que não tivessem fechado, ele correu o máximo que pode, e quando viu uma porta fechada do outro lado, ele ouviu apenas uma voz, a de Tsunade a diretora da universidade e também a enfermeira chefe, pois ela era uma consagrada médica, ele empurrou a porta sem se importar com nada, quando entrou viu a cara confusas de Tsunade e Shizune a ajudante direta de Tsunade, ele apenas olhou para as duas e fez um gesto indicando a Haruno em seus braços, ela ficaram bem chocadas com o que viram, trataram de tira-la, dos braços dele e a colocaram em uma maca, ele viu a Haruno ser transportada, para outra sala e ficou observando o tempo pareceu parar, ele sempre pensou a odiar, mas hoje, ele estava mais preocupado que qualquer pessoa e isso Tsunade viu em seus olhos.

-depois eu quero saber o que aconteceu Uchiha.

Itachi nem respondeu, apenas se sentou num sofá que tinha na sala e ficou olhando para o nada, não sentia vontade de falar com ninguém, mas ele disse algo.

-é melhor que ninguém saiba disso, por enquanto.

-concordo, ela ficará bem.

Tsunade saiu da sala, mas a alma do Uchiha continuou inquieta, e ele ficou lá até que tivesse notícias dela, e isso aconteceu apenas 5 horas depois, e não foram das melhores, ela estava inconsciente, devido ao choque e talvez ficasse por mais uns 3 dias, depois disso Tsunade falou com ele e ele contou tudo que viu e fez, que foi o soco em Orochimaru, o que ele deixou bem claro que considerou bem pouco, além de que ela ficariam naquele estado por 3 dias, também lhe disseram que ela tinha sido espancada, pois seu corpo estava acabado, e tinha várias marcas roxas em quase toco seu corpo, e Tsunade lhe disse uma das únicas coisas boas, Orochimaru não conseguiu fazer o que pretendia com ela, depois de toda essa conversa, ela mandou ele ir dormir, que amanhã ele poderia vim ver a Haruno, ele não falou nada, apenas saiu do hospital e foi para seu dormitório e assim que chegou tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu, pois uma garota chamada Sakura não saia de sua cabeça, e pensando nisso ele só conseguiu dormir muitas horas depois.

**N/a:** oi pessoal, bem espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, bem não foi muito fácil escrever, mas bem eu já tinha essa idéia desde do terceiro capítulo, espero que me perdoem por fazer a Sakura passar por tudo isso, mas já estava planejado tudo isso, se vcs não gostaram me desculpem, e me digam, o próximo capítulo será mais focado no Sai, na Camis, na Hinata e no Saga, beijos.


End file.
